


Klaine's Day Off - A Fic for the KlaineSummerChallenge2016/Week Three

by MsFangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Carnival, Klaine, Klaine Summer Challenge 2016, Klaine at a Carnival, Klaine fanfic, Klaine fanfiction, Klainefanfic, Klainefanfiction, M/M, Summer of Klaine, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirl/pseuds/MsFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are getting tired of all the drama at school. With the angst, unwanted teen pregnancies, and on and off relationships, it's starting to overwhelm them. So, Kurt decides to take Blaine somewhere, and a day of fun follows.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This is my first fanfiction. I've done one or two on Wattpad, but they were two chapters and really bad, so I don't count them. Please take that into consideration as you read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine's Day Off - A Fic for the KlaineSummerChallenge2016/Week Three

**Author's Note:**

> To know what this is about read the summary. This is for the KlaineSummerChallenge2016-Week Three, if I haven't made myself clear already. Again, this is my first time, so use kid hands on me. Thank you, I hope you enjoy!

"Rachel!"  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
"Shut up, not everything is about you!" Rachel gaped at Kurt, then started shouting.  
"Excuse me, who led us to Nationals, me! Who is the foundation of the Glee club? Me! Who has better hair than you? Me!"  
Kurt gasped at that last question. "You-"  
Mr. Schue walked in. "Guys!", Mr. Schue looked around, "Stop fighting. Where is everyone?"  
Kurt looked down at his phone, then answered "Blaine said they just got a little... held up, with Coach Sylvester."  
Mr. Schue rolled his eyes exasperated. "Of course that's why. I'll be right back, you two, stay off of each others necks."  
With that, Mr. Schue left, and Kurt and Rachel started glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Finally, Kurt spoke.  
"You're going down, Berry." Rachel scoffed and ran her hands down her hair. "Me? Right. With that hippo brooch?"  
They heard a familiar voice from the doorway. "Hey, I love that hippo brooch."  
They looked up and saw Blaine, as well as everyone with Mr. Schue following a couple yards back.  
Kurt's eyes light up with joy. "Blaine!" He squealed as he ran up to his boyfriend and jumped on him.  
"Hey!" Blaine chuckled with fondness. They went and sat in their usual seats, with Kurt and Blaine's chairs right next to each other.  
"Alright, so today's lesson is", Mr. Schue wrote it on the board, "Journey!"  
Everyone groaned. ("Mr, Schue, you need to calm down on the Journey songs.")

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt and Blaine walked out of school, hand in hand. "Well, we have officially survived yet another day of the Journey apocalypse that Mr. Schuester has started."  
Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as they walked down the street to Burt Hummel's car.  
Kurt glanced down at Blaine, as much as he could. "What's wrong? You seem upset."  
Blaine moved away from Kurt, so he could look at him, still walking.  
"Nothing, it's just..." Kurt raised an eyebrow "Just what?" He prodded "Come on, you trust me, right?"  
Blaine stuttered "Oh-, I-, Of course! Of course I do!"  
"Then, talk to me." Kurt left no space for an argument.  
"You-" Blaine sighed tiredly, and once again put his head on Kurt shoulder. "It's just, becoming to much."  
Kurt's burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What is?"  
"Everything." Blaine gave in. "Glee Club, school, the bullying, Coach Sylvester's cruel ways."  
They reached the car and stood outside of it for a moment.  
"Well, at the end of the week, on Saturday and Sunday, there's going to be a Carnival half an hour away. Wanna go with me?"  
Blaine looked at Kurt with love in his eyes "It would be an honor."  
They got in Burt's car. "Hey dad!" "Hello, Mr. Hummel."  
Burt looked back at the two boys as he started his car. "Hey, Kurt, and Blaine, I've told you before, you can call me Burt."  
"Oh, sorry Mr. H- Burt." Blaine stuttered "I keep forgetting."  
"Nah, it's fine. How was your day, you two? Anything happen I should know about?"  
"Well, except for the lesson of the week being Journey for the 5th time, not really." Kurt sarcastically said.  
"Again? I swear, that man has an addiction or something." Burt stated.  
Soon, they got to the Hummel-Hudson household and the two boys went upstairs to talk and do homework.  
"You know, to tell you the truth, it is becoming a bit too much. Maybe, this carnival could be a stress reliever for the both of us."  
"Really?" Blaine wondered. Kurt looked up at him "Really." Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes for a few seconds before looking back down.  
Kurt watched Blaine with an overwhelming amount of fondness and love, before returning to his algebra homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Blaine, are you ready to start going?"  
"Almost, should I wear the red sunglasses, or the yellow ones."  
Kurt laughed. "Stop fussing, it doesn't matter. Definitely, the yellow ones though."  
Blaine sighed in relief "That's what I thought too."  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and started walking out of his room.  
"Dad, can you drive us now?!" Kurt called out.  
"Sure thing!" Burt replied from his own room. "Give me a minute!"  
After a moment of waiting in the back of the car and getting comfortable with Kurt and Blaine still holding hands and Blaine's head on Kurt chest (Kurt is leaning with his back against the window), Burt hopped into the car.  
The engine revved and they took off.  
"Remember, be careful, 70 dollar maximum, call me when you're done, and have fun." Burt reminded them once they arrived.  
"Okay Dad, love you, bye." Kurt called over his shoulder as he and Blaine, holding hands, walked away from the car, and towards the carnival.  
Blaine looked around at all the rides in wonder. "Woah, this place is amazing!"  
Kurt glanced at his soulmate, lover, amazing friend, bo- okay you get the idea. "Have you ever been to a carnival before?"  
Blaine, now looking at Kurt, shook his head. "No. My parents were always working too much to take me anywhere fun."  
"Well", Kurt sighed, "I guess we are just going to have to go on every ride then."  
Blaine's eyes light up with joy. "Really?"  
"Of course, bushy." That was a nickname that Kurt had given Blaine after seeing his hair ungelled for the first time.  
Blaine blushed slightly, and looked down, smiling. "Can we go on the carousel first, please?"  
Kurt chuckled fondly at Blaine's shyness, which he hardly ever showed. "Yup. Let's go!"  
Kurt ran off towards the carousel with Blaine following right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two and a half hours later, both boys were sitting at a picnic table eating ice cream they had gotten from a stand.  
Kurt stopped for a moment to look up at Blaine "Are you having fun so far?"  
Blaine looked up at Kurt's voice and responded " Of course! The rides are awesome, the ice cream is amazing, and most importantly, you're here."  
Kurt smiled warmly "Good." He glanced at his watch "We have a couple hours left. Do you want to take a walk?" "I would love to." He got up and dramatically offered his hand to Kurt.  
Kurt laughed and even more dramatically took his hand "Why thank you, kind sir."  
Blaine bowed "You're welcome, fair maiden."  
Kurt smacked the back of his head and said "Bitch please. Alright, let's go!"  
They skipped off to wherever, singing "We're Off to See the Wizard"  
A few minutes later, they peacefully walked, side by side, holding hands. That is, until Blaine saw something he feared deeply.  
The most terrible thing in the entire universe, to ever be created.  
Clowns.  
He didn't exactly know why he was so scared of clowns, he just, simply, was.  
So that's the exact reason when he saw the random guy with a boatload of makeup and some stupid tricks, he gripped Kurt's hand tightly and shyed behind him.  
Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion. "Hey, bushy? Blaine? What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
Blaine mumbled into his shoulder "Clown."  
"What?", Kurt questioned, "Did you say clown?"  
Kurt looked around and spotted the disguised 19 year old boy pulling a really long colored rope out of his pocket, before realizing- "Blaine? Are-, are you afraid of clowns?"  
Blaine buried his head in Kurt's neck in embarrassment. "Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I'm scared of heights."  
All he heard was a muffled "Yeah, but heights are actually dangerous."  
Kurt sighed and walked to the nearest bench, sitting down, and pulling Blaine onto his lap.  
"Blaine, stop it. Stop beating yourself up. Clowns can be terrifying as hell, so I think it's perfectly reasonable. Me, personally, I don't care about clowns, but that's just me. You can be scared of anything you want to be."  
He finally glanced up at him "Even flowers?"  
"Even flowers. Now let's go on the tea cups again, and see if we throw up the ice cream."  
Kurt pulled Blaine away to the ride, and Blaine didn't mind as they passed the clown.  
He was still scared out of his wits, but at least he knew Kurt was there to protect him.

FIN


End file.
